The interactions of the cellular and humoral immune response will be studied in monkeys with bacterial renal infections. Immunosuppression will be used in an attempt to modify the course of the disease. Interactions of bacterial variants inhabiting the blood of monkeys and the renal bacteria will be studied to determine their importance in the disease.